even sun can shine through the shade
by teanotes
Summary: "You used my racket, so I'll use yours."


a/n: so. an inquiry. is it raquet or racket that is the question

* * *

_even the sun can shine in the shade_

* * *

"Your hair's still too long."

If she was bothered by his prodding, she didn't let it show—too much. Ryoma had spent the last hour of their practice boring holes into her back and pointing out everything she already knew was wrong with her game.

They were high school freshman. Three years had gone too slow (or too fast, it was hard to tell), and Seigaku spirits were at an all time high with the team back together, especially now with their not-so-rookie freshman back from America. The same way things never changed, others changed completely.

The Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno dynamic was at that half-way point between both.

Sakuno was better at tennis; faster, a _little_ stronger, too. She didn't stutter as much or blush as often, but those were still a common occurrence. Growing up was the easy part.

On the other hand, it felt like Ryoma hadn't changed at all. As if he was completely (scarily) indifferent.

"I don't want to cut it," she murmured to herself as she brought up her racket, ready for a hit. She was glad Ryoma took the time to privately coach her, but his demanding self had gotten her too intimidated to focus.

Of course, Ryoma said something about it being annoying and how she might trip over it. Not once did she look back. There were a few reasons for that.

"You can take a break."

It was a suggestion, but his voice was too commanding and she was eager to obey.

They sat together calmly as if they had never been apart for two whole years, eating Sakuno's homemade lunch and lounging under the shade in nearly complete silence.

_Nearly_ because it was Ryoma who broke it first: "I don't dislike it."

She turned still. "I'm sorry?"

"Your hair," Almost automatically, he tipped the bill of his cap lower. "It's just impractical."

The silence continued on as if he had never spoken. Only Sakuno's tiny, lingering smile proved he had said anything at all.

"By the way," said Ryoma, standing up as he was finished with the food. She couldn't see his face because it was still hidden behind his cap. "It's good that you still use my racket."

The red color of the racket leaning on her legs beneath her matched the flush of her cheeks.

"Y-yes, well, I also brought my old racket just in case you, ah, wanted yours back…"

"It's not like I need it, so you can have it."

After their practice, he had taken her tennis bag without asking and announced he was walking her home. Sakuno only blushed once more and offered to buy them both Ponta on the way there.

It was a hot summer day, after all.

* * *

As a girl with long twin braids and a boy with a white Fila cap walked down the sidewalk in comfortable silence, two young boys playing street tennis paused mid-game to stare before they both scrambled ahead to meet them.

"You're Echizen Ryoma." One of the boys noted in awe.

"Echizen-onii-san!" The littlest one chimed. "Let's play together!"

A glance was thrown to the boy by the girl and her lips formed a small frown. He couldn't possibly say no to those children, could he?

But all the boy did in return was smirk, hand the can of Ponta to the girl, and zip down one of the tennis bags he carried to pull out a light pink racket. He spun it freely in his hand. The younger boys cheered in happiness and raced back to the courts, fighting over who could play the onii-san first.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, confused. Why he gripped the racket _she_ had held years ago and not the one he originally used bewildered her.

Amber eyes glided smoothly to hers as he answered. "You used my racket, so I'll use yours."

"Wha—"

The quizzical look he was given made inwardly smile. Forget what his teammates said—he always made everything as simple as it could be, and it was her who made it things difficult. Probably.

Although they were under the searing heat, the wind breezed coolly like they never left the shade. When he eventually won all the games against the small boys (because he didn't ever go easy) and they asked him why he was so amazing, Ryoma replied what he had planned to say all day.

"I might be good, but I still have lots more to work on."

Ryoma stared at her with a determined look not seen outside a tennis court, but Sakuno had an unnerving feeling he wasn't referring to tennis.


End file.
